


black and white

by waitwhoisthisweirdo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sad Ending, Soulmates AU, bokuaka referenced/mentioned, colorblind au, hinata is also mentioned, technically a future fic?, the soulmate au where you're colorblind until you lock eyes with your soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitwhoisthisweirdo/pseuds/waitwhoisthisweirdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Kuroo, everything in Tsukishima's life was black and white.</p>
            </blockquote>





	black and white

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Overloadedbookshelves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overloadedbookshelves/gifts).



> so I got bored and had a ton of ideas floating around in this stupid brain of mine so here you go babe this one's for you
> 
> edit: it turns out people actually like this short piece of shit? thanks guys you make me feel loved

Before Kuroo, everything in Tsukishima's life was black and white.

He never understood why people made a big fuss about Hinata's hair, or their 'cool-looking' volleyball uniforms, or how occasionally he'd come across a soulmate couple who'd look at his choice of clothing like he was wearing a catgirl costume.

Until the one fateful day when the trio of Gym 3- well, _Bokuto_ \- told him he sucked at volleyball.

Bokuto attracted the most attention by nature- with his loud, boisterous laugh and his wild hair and intense way of speaking, Tsukishima's eyes found themselves trained on the Fukurodani captain. He was a star far brighter than sly Kuroo, who often stayed quiet in favor of letting Bokuto speak, or tranquil Akaashi, Bokuto's soulmate. (Ever the quiet one, Akaashi complemented him perfectly.)

But it was when he was roped into the impromptu training session that he finally locked eyes with Kuroo- and suddenly the world around him seemed so much more vibrant.

Kuroo Tetsurou, the third year who didn't know how to brush his hair but somehow made it look sexy. Kuroo Tetsurou, the most mischievous member of the whole Nekoma team. Kuroo Tetsurou, the guy who called his childhood friend "Pudding-head" when they were by themselves just to annoy him.

_Kuroo Tetsurou._

Suddenly the world wasn't so dull anymore, and that only meant one thing.

_Soulmates._

The word was a thought that never left his brain. It stayed when Hinata and his bright orange hair came along the next day, when he looked down at his cool-looking black-and-orange volleyball uniform, and when he inspected his choice of sleepwear later that night, wondering how he could have ever missed that _these two colors do not look good together._

From then on, color was a constant throughout his life; it was there when Tsukishima first exchanged numbers with Kuroo, and when they went out for the first time to go see some cheesy action movie that neither of them really cared for; it was there for the second, third, fourth, fifth dates and all the dates to come; it was there for their petty fights and long, drawn out ones; it was there for the make-ups and the _I'm sorry_ kisses; it was there for every anniversary they had- and finally, _finally_ , it was there for their engagement.

One day, the color flickered.

It was a normal day for Tsukishima- he'd just kissed Kuroo goodbye as he left for his boring temporary desk job. Tsukishima was pouring himself another cup of coffee on his way out to his own job at the tattoo parlor, and then the color flickered and he broke his favorite mug in his haste to _find Kuroo, now-_

And just like that, with the crunching of metal and the snapping of bones (and the breaking of hearts), all the color was permanently drained from Tsukishima's vision.

**Author's Note:**

> way to go, you've made her sad again
> 
> shut up, me


End file.
